1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gate driving device, and more particularly to a gate driving device capable of providing bi-directional scan functionality without using of extra switches and control signals and generating conflict free carryout signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since monitors, comprising a rotating function, have become a trend, a gate driving device with bi-directional scan functionality is required therein. Generally, when the gate driving device finishes scanning in a predetermined direction, a carryout signal will be output for the system to determine whether the gate driving device is functioning normally. For example, a circuit designer may determine whether a carryout signal is output at a predetermined time and whether the carryout signal has predetermined waveforms, or the likes, so as to determine whether the gate driving device is functioning correctly.
Conventionally, gate driving devices capable of providing bi-directional scan functionality require extra switches and control signals for controlling the scan direction and outputting carryout signals. However, the extra switches and control signals usually increase the circuit cost and the complexity for controlling the circuit. When the extra switches and control signals are removed, undesired conflict will occur between pulses of the carryout signals.
Therefore, a novel gate driving device capable of providing bi-directional scan functionality without using extra switches and control signals and generating conflict free carryout signal is required.